computeropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Gingo Animation
Gingo Animation is a North Hollywood-based animation company, which makes the Computeropolis movies. It is fully owned by Universal Studios. History Gingo Animation was founded in 1988 by a duo of animators who worked for Hanna-Barbera: Geo G. and Michael Wildshill. During the late 1980s and 90s, the studio focused chiefly on short films such as The Special Visitor, Spot, A Tiny Bite, Bob & Tom, Tifi, and Lo and the Short Island and television series such as Gabriel Garza and Hatty. Gingo merged into Universal Studios in 1996. Their first feature movie was Paint World, which was released in 1999 and distributed by Universal. It has since then been solely focused on animated features. Filmography ''Gabriel Garza'' films *''The Day in the Life of Gabriel'' (1998) *''Gabriel Hits the Road!'' (2000) *''Gabriel's World Tour'' (2001) *''The Gabriel Garza Movie'' (2002) *''Gabriel Garza'' (2011) *''Gabriel Garza 2'' (2014) *''Gabriel Garza 3'' (2017) *''Gabriel Garza 4'' (TBA) ''Gabriel Garza'' shorts *''A Gabriel Garza Christmas'' (1991) *''Gabriel Goes Hollywood'' (1993) *''Gabriel Gets Spooked'' (1995) *''The Gabriel Project'' (1999) *''Game Boys'' (2011) *''Virtual Madness'' (2013) *''It's a Very Gabriel Christmas!'' (2013) *''Back in Time'' (2014) *''Hi-jinks'' (2016) *''Leno Finds Love'' (2017) ''Gabriel Garza'' TV series *''Gabriel Garza'' (1991-2002) *''Gabriel & Friends'' (2015-present) ''Hatty'' films *''Hatty's Big Reunion'' (2005) ''Hatty'' shorts *''Hatty: The Untold Story'' (1998) *''Hatty's Weasel-tastic Christmas!'' (2001) *''Hatty in the Night of the Living Weasel'' (2003) ''Hatty'' TV series *''Hatty'' (1996-2002) *''The Hatty Weasel Show'' (2015-present) ''Niz Chicoloco'' films *''Niz Chicoloco: The Untold Story'' (2004) ''Niz Chicoloco'' TV series *''Niz Chicoloco'' (1998-1999) *''Niz Chicoloco'' (2018) ''Planetokio'' films *''Iken & Naomi: A Planetokio Story'' (2007) *''The Planetokio Movie'' (2015) ''Planetokio'' shorts *''Planetokio: Bot Fight'' (1999) *''Planetokio Race'' (1999) *''Planetokio – Clones'' (1999) *''Planetokio – Iken's Lunch'' (2000) *''Planetokio Rules!'' (2009) *''Monkey See, Monkey Sued'' (2016) *''Planetokio Holiday'' (2016) ''Planetokio'' TV series *''Planetokio'' (2002-2003) *''Planetokio Adventures'' (2016-present) ''Computeropolis'' films *''Computeropolis'' (2004) *''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) *''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) *''DCL: Desktop Component League'' (2016) *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) ''Computeropolis'' shorts *''Print 3D Errors'' (2004) *''Computeropolis: A Technical Ride'' (2006) *''Peri and Nicky Get a Flu'' (2007) *''The Chat'' (2010) *''Computeropolis Xmas'' (2011) *''Go Party!'' (2012) *''Zip'' (2017) ''Computeropolis'' TV series *''Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky'' (2008-2014) ''Paradoria'' films *''Paradoria'' (2015) *''Paradoria 2'' (2019) ''Paradoria'' shorts *''Camp Jamo'' (2015) *''Noodles'' (2015) *''Getting Annoyed'' (2015) ''Paradoria'' TV series *''Tales in Paradoria'' (2016-present) ''Imagimals'' films *''Imagimals'' (2017) *''Imagimals 2'' (2020) ''Imagimals'' shorts *''Busho's Guide to Cool Things'' (2017) ''Imagimals'' TV series *''Imagimals: The Series'' (2018) Other movies *''Paint World'' (1999) *''M.I.S.S.I.O.N.'' (2005) *''BJ and Wally'' (2006) *''Swapped'' (2008) *''Woo La La'' (2009) *''Plucky Chicken'' (2012) *''Quest'' (2013) *''Lix'' (2021) Other shorts *''The Special Visitor'' (1989) *''Spot'' (1990) *''A Tiny Bite'' (1992) *''Bob & Tom'' (1994) *''Tifi'' (1996) *''Lo and the Short Island'' (1997) *''Lina'' (2001) *''The Sounds of the Ocean'' (2009) Other TV series *''GGTV'' (1999-present) *''Paint World'' (2000-2001) *''Critter Mockers'' (2003-2009) *''The BJ and Wally Show'' (2007-2012) *''Woo La La'' (2011-2013) *''Quest: Adventures of Ridder'' (2016-present) Full Gingo film list Trivia *Gabriel Garza is Gingo's mascot. Gallery Coming soon! References External links * Category:Companies